Chapter 37
Walking Pilgrimage 3 (メグリユク 3, Meguriyuku 3) is the 37th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Long ago, Yuhi spoke with Natsufumi Hiizumi about the Nanagou and the actions of the Hiizumi Clan in tuning the branch family. Natsufumi and Yuhi discuss Natsufumi's son Akiyoshi Hiizumi and discuss the Stepping Stone Rule of the Hiizumi Clan. Yuhi explains that since the Nanagou have appeared the world will not remain as peaceful. Natsufumi thanks Yuhi for his help as a land god. Yuhi states that he cannot be called a land god when has only been settled for no more than fifty years and creates Yae Shinatsuhiko to take his place. Yae insists on following Yuhi and Natsufumi encourages to stay together as a family. Natsufumi tells Yuhi that humans are not as weak as gods think which Yuhi interprets Natsufumi stating they do not need gods. Yuhi tells Natsufumi to forget about him and all gods, stating that when they cease to think about gods it will be a good day. Yuhi rest on the roof thinking about what Natsufumi said. Calvani and Yae attend to Nana who is resting as Chiaki sits outside depressed. An old woman visits to check up on Nana. Chiaki tells her that Nana is being taken care of and inquires about the old woman's back problems. The old woman tells Chiaki that she just needs some sleep and leaves. Yae notes that the old woman was a yokai. Calvani states that there a many yokai gathered in Sakurashinmachi and there being a problem with them staying behind. Calvani explains that yokai should never die or age but do so in the human world, with their powers becoming unstable as they age. Calvani asks Chiaki why he did not assume the role of oyakume and since the yokai gathered to be tuned. Chiaki explains that he has good relationships with all the yokai and equates tuning them to killing. Calvani refutes Chiaki in rage but starts feeling chest pains. Mariabell attends to her father and brings him to another room to rest. Yae attempts to comfort Chiaki and tells him that his way of thinking is not necessarily incorrect. White robed masked individuals watch the town from a distance, informing their leader that the anti-youkai barrier had been set up. The leader states they will begin to exact vengeance. At night, Yuhi meets with Mariabell on the roof. Mariabell tells Yuhi that he is strange and inquires about him. Yuhi informs Mariabell that he is a god much to Mariabell’s excitement. Mariabell hugs Yuhi, calling him cute and states he resembles her younger brother. Mariabell explains that fifteen years prior and epidemic swept through her village. Yuhi makes the assumption that her brother died but Mariabell explains that he is alive and well and it was she who died. Mariabell explains that her father performed experiments on her which resulted in her undead body. Yuhi has the realization that the experiment on her was used to create a antibody vaccine. Mariabell tells Yuhi that with the vaccine her father was able to save the village, including her brother and that she was the one who insisted that he to the experiment. Mariabell elaborates stating that her brother succeeded her father’s youkai medical research, to which Yuhi questions why he not keep Mariabell alive himself. Mariabell states that her brother refused to have her body tampered with much to the annoyance of Yuhi, frustrated that he would not save his own sister. Yuhi asks about the ones who had been chasing them. As they are speaking, Akane appears behind them and the anti-youkai barrier is activated. Yuhi, weakened from his journey collapses and is kicked off the roof to the ground. Calvani attends to Yae who has also been weakened as Akane approaches them carrying Mariabell along with her henchmen who Yuhi notes are all hanyou. Chiaki runs to the scene and is greeted by Akane. Yae attempts to attack Akane but is easily avoids her attack. As Akane’s henchmen fight with Yae, Akane jumps away with Mariabell. Yuhi grabs onto Akane and takes Chiaki with him. Akane taunts Chiaki about him failing to save her. Yuhi tells Chiaki to tune her but Chiaki is unable to. Yae appears behind Akane and prepares to attack but is slashed by Akane. Yae, Chiaki and Yuhi fall to the ground with Yae bleeding from Akane’s attack. Yuhi gets up and frustratedly start to crush a nearby tree. Characters in order of appearance * Natsufumi Hiizumi (First appearance)(Flashback) * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Akiyoshi Hiizumi (First appearance)(Flashback) * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Chiaki Hiizumi * V Calvani F * Nana * Mariabell * Akane Navigation Category:Chapters